Don't leave me alone
by AkemiMatsumoto
Summary: PWP MarcoxJean because yes, I wanted to cry. It is not very long, in fact, when I started writing ambivo a lot more. Oh, the whole thing is narrated by following what he feels Jean, in the second person. You can tell me all you want, and especially if you want xD after this introduction of cabbage (I suck at it), I hope that some angel've read, I leave you to read. Bye 3


In this cold and wet night , much needed heat. Under the blankets , which is not warmed enough . The two beds attached in order to find the warmth of the other. Embrace that kept chained between your feelings . And that kiss so slow and passionate to make you abandon reality. Do not you know when all this started , you do not know exactly when you've heard of wanting to always side by side , but what matters now is that he is next to you , which is slowly walk your hands on your back and that you chained in this kiss you'd never end. Ask enter his tongue into her mouth , and try to get some ' breath in while . Pat the roof of his mouth , while he tries to get on top of you without interrupting . Looking for his language, but are beginning to feel needed air , and certainly he needs to breathe. There spaced , a string of saliva binds your tongues , and your heaving breaths mingle . Try to take as much air as quickly as possible , to return to kiss him as soon as possible . You look into my eyes, you see that his are shiny , full of desire . You wonder if your even express that. He has rosy cheeks , her freckles stand out more and more to that contrast. Do you love him already . Before you refused categorically to even think such a thing , but now I just want to say to all the world of what you feel for him and do not know why you feel that if you do not at this time in your life you can never do it.  
Approaches to plan your lips , continuing to look into your eyes as if unwilling to give up your eyes for fear of losing you. But in truth , you are in fear of losing it. Rests gently on your lips , then inserting the language and making it collide with yours. Let him command of that kiss , you just want to enjoy quegl'attimi that could also be the last you spend with him. A thin trickle of saliva begins to descend toward your chin , giving a slight annoyance. Begins to open up the shirt , starting from the bottom, going slowly down to the last button, stroking the abdomen and then the chest , touching the nipples. Wriggle the language even more fitting it with her when she starts playing with those with your fingers. Arch your back and grab his head with both hands to not let it go, pushing him better against him. Feel her leg slightly premerti on manhood , and you get excited more and more. Loosen a little ' taken from him , leaving him the opportunity to breathe. He falls off sharply from you, creating a sound quite blunt and loud. Take a breather throwing his head back, quickly raising and lowering the chest. You feel something wet and warm, or rather hot , touch your right nipple . Raise your head slightly , and look at him circumcised do laps with his tongue on that, and then wrap it with her mouth and begin to suck it. The lascivious look , sighing heavily, and grow more and more feel the excitement in you. Switches to the other nipple , implementing the same process. Pant slowly, while he will also unbuttons his pants and begins to kiss you step by step through the center of your abdomen. Arrived at the border , he gets up on his knees and begins to move down the pants calmly, lifting you legs to take them off permanently .  
- But -Marco ... stripped too ... - say , sighing heavily, with a slow release agent . In fact, if he does not say it twice and takes off his shirt. You put your hands on your hips and raise you up to get you seated. The steps hands behind his back and lower towards you, going to segnargli the neck with hot kisses . All the sighs coming out of his mouth end up touching you back, making you get goose bumps . You are away from him and looks you in the eyes. She smiles lovingly , do not know why. And I do not know why your eyes will begin to water , but you feel the strong urge to cry. Why are you crying , huh ?  
Jean - ... do not cry . It's all right . - Caressing her face gently , asciugandoti a tear. Why do you say that? Do you feel weird , you feel something strange.  
The closer you get to the nape of the neck and your lips to her without too much force, continuing to bring down incessantly salty tears and trying to hold back the moans . He kisses you softly , a simple kiss and consoloratorio that makes you feel even worse than before. A pang in my heart , you feel only emptiness at that point. Do you feel you want to make love with him , you want him to congiungerti . Are you afraid , and do not even know much explain why. You detach yourself from him and you lie down for a long time, looking at him. He lies down on top of you and takes away the last remaining garment . You run your hand on the abdomen, then the door to his mouth to moisten two fingers. It comes down to your privacy and close to your opening , it stimulates you and then slowly enters inside you a little 'time to make you feel less pain after the intrusion . Watching you , watching every expression you make, you bea your gasps and sighs . Do you feel ready , and to tell you a simple look is served followed by shortness of breath . He drops his pants and underwear down to his knees, then place the member on his own opening and go slowly , too . For your every grimace of pain stopped , and until they made sure you were okay not continued .  
-I... I can move .. ? - Question sighing heavily after entering totally into you. You nod quickly , expecting to feel the pleasure that would have sent away all the anguish and fear. You begin to feel as he begins to increase the pace of the thrusts , taking you the member in his hand and began to masturbate . The pleasure increases more and more, and starts to help push your pelvis toward him while he holds the same rhythm of the thrusts with his hand on your gender . Keep repeating your name panting , again, again and again. He tells you that he loves you , breathing broken impending orgasm approaching . Reach the pinnacle almost in unison , to hold back a small cry of pleasure . The tears continued to fall from your eyes , uncontrollable . He collapses on top of you , out of breath . Taken altogether, looks up and watch yours, kisses you again without any malice , and then resume watching you. That was not a kiss of love , it was a goodbye kiss . Did you hear this when you gave it.  
Jean - ... I'll always beside you . Do not forget me , I beg you. - You can not help but cry and tighten you tighten your eyes .  
When you wake up in a room and you're just completely different from the one where you made love with Mark. You look around, you call it, but now you realize that you can not but see him again . Note that the pillow is wet from your tears. It was a dream that, a dream terribly realistic. The gap begins to be felt, and new tears come to her face solcarti picking up speed ahead of schedule.  
_Marco ... why did you leave me alone?_


End file.
